


i'll meet you in my dreams

by moth_fuzz



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M, angst-ish, not being able to see your s/o, sad boy hours, the caedrel/jeskla ship will NOT die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_fuzz/pseuds/moth_fuzz
Summary: The waiting will be worth it in the end, he'd wait months if it means he'll be able to see the other again.
Relationships: Marc "Caedrel" Robert Lamont/Jesper "Jeskla" Klarin Strömberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	i'll meet you in my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Two Hundred (Thousand) Ways to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974332) by [hexburn (thestormapproaches)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn). 



> a short drabble before all our hopes and dreams get destroyed in the last week of lec,, i hope excel make it they deserve it.
> 
> this was inspired by the shot written by shyverr, i guess you could read this as a sort of prequel,,,

It was another sleepless night and, like in all the other hours spend like this before, he was staring at his favourite picture of Jesper and him.

They were both grinning broadly at the camera, Jesper not feeling shy for once, their arms around each other, pressed as close as possible against each other.

He still remembered that day clearly, it being their first day as a real couple, as _boyfriends_ , and he thought he couldn't feel happier. That thought would be proven wrong in the future, but in that moment nothing could've ruined his mood.

The longer he looked at the picture, worn out at the edges from him constantly holding it in his hands when everything got too much, the more he missed the warmth of his boyfriend next to him. If Jesper would be here, he thought, they would be cuddling right now. Faces turned to each other, him on his back and Jesper on his side, arm thrown over Marc's chest.They would often wake up with Marc having turned to Jesper in his sleep, the other cuddling close with his head nestled under his chin, warm breath puffing against his exposed collar bone. 

Those had been the best mornings. Waking up with his favourite person in the whole world next to him, looking like an angel while sleeping, with the soft morning sun making his hair look impossibly bright, hand clutching the back of Marc's shirt to hold him close and to make sure he would still be there when he woke up.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he rubbed his hands over his eyes before he sighed, feeling tired all the way to his bones. He glanced at the picture one last time before putting it away on his nightstand and burrowing into his blanket, trying to compensate for the missing warmth at his side.

It couldn't hurt to try and get some sleep, since he had another day of practice waiting for him in a few hours.

Soon he would be able to meet Jesper again, he told himself, until then he would have to deal with nights like these.


End file.
